Naruto's Secret
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: Sasuke finaly finds out what's in Naruto. What will hapen after? Naru x Sasu There will be a 3rd chap!
1. Chap 1

A/N: Hello! This fic was just a thought that came to me. It starts about chapter 228. I want it to continue after Naruto and Sasuke's battle started. There are probably some OOC parts, but it's my fic there fore they do my bidding! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

"What are you!? Every time I have you cornered and I think I have you beat, your chakura explodes and I'm the one struggling! How do you get that kind of power!?"

Sasuke was breathless from the fight and resent outburst. Naruto had been breathing heavily but Sasuke's frustrated questions stilled his breath. Naruto looked at Sasuke with sadness and a hint of fear in his eyes. He was afraid of how Sasuke would act if he found out what was sealed inside of him.

" . . .Everything comes with a price," Naruto said resolutely.

Sasuke knew this was true, but what made him curious was how this applied to Naruto.

" . . .What price did you pay?"

" . . .If you come back to the village with me I'll tell you."

" . . ." Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of the situation. The con's won, but Sasuke's curiosity was greater. "All right . . .I'll go back."

Naruto genuinely smiled at Sasuke. He was glad he didn't have to hurt him in order to get him to go back. It took a couple days to get back to the village, but they didn't mind it. The track back was peaceful. Naruto was unusually quieted yet happy. Sasuke was in a good mood since Naruto wasn't getting on his nerves. Sasuke noticed things about Naruto he hadn't seen before. He was quite handsome when his mouth wasn't hanging open spewing insults at him. Just looking at Naruto seemed to make him feel at ease and warm inside. Of course Naruto was completely unaware of all this and Sasuke liked it that way.

Once they got to the village Kakashi and Sakura were there to greet them along with some other people. Once everything calmed down they continued to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke followed Naruto in to the living room and sat down on the couch as Naruto continued on to the kitchen.

" . . .You want some ramen?" Naruto asked as he got a package of it down for himself.

"Sure."

Naruto was getting nervous now and kept his mind busy by focusing on making the ramen. The silence that fell was deafening. Both wanted to fill it but hardly knew what to say. Sasuke didn't know how to approach Naruto about their conversation at the river. He'd never seen Naruto afraid since the Zabuzan incident. Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuke about the Kyuubi, but he said he would and he didn't want Sasuke running off again if he didn't tell him. Naruto entered the living room and put the bowls of ramen on the coffee table and sat down beside Sasuke. Naruto picked up his bowl and Sasuke followed suit. Sasuke was really starting to get worried though because Naruto wasn't eating his ramen the way he usually did. He was actually using his chopsticks and he was eating at a normal human pace.

"You don't want it?" Naruto said noticing Sasuke hadn't started eating yet.

Sasuke looked at his bowl and it's contents and looked back to Naruto. "Is it really that serious?"

Naruto looked at him a bit perplexed before the light bulb came on. "Well, yes, but I'm more worried how you'll react . . .I don't want to you to look at me with same eyes as everyone else."

" . . .What eyes?" Sasuke had been alone like Naruto but he wasn't shunned and looked down upon by every one as Naruto has been, so he doesn't understand.

Naruto was looking at his ramen all traces of his usual sunny self absent. A new forlorn disposition was present. Sasuke had never seen this side of Naruto before and he found he didn't like it and it didn't fit Naruto.

" . . .They look at me as if I'm a monster, something below dirt. Their eyes are so cold and heartless that I feel like running and hiding. When they look at me like that . . .I don't even feel human."

Naruto tilted his head a bit to look at Sasuke. He was looking back at him with shock and disbelief evident in his eyes and face. How could the villagers be so cruel? Sasuke knew people avoided Naruto unless it was to pick on him, but he never thought he was truly hated by the village. Then it hit him.

" . . .Naruto? Is the reason why everyone hates you and how you got your power related?" Naruto shook his head yes. "Will you tell me?"

Naruto shook his head again looking at his bowl. "You remember the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years ago?" Sasuke shook his head. "They told us that it was sealed, but what they didn't mention is where or in what it was sealed. It turns out the fourth Hokage sealed it into the bellybutton of an infant . . ."

". . . Well? Who was the child?"

" . . .Me," Naruto lifted up his jacket and shirt to reveal his bellybutton and the seal surrounding it.

It all came together. The reason why the adults and kids despised Naruto, why he was always alone, and why he pulled the stunts he did. He was alone and hated. Sasuke knew what it was to be alone, but not to be hated be everyone you knew. Sasuke was still looking at the seal when Naruto lowered his shirt and jacket. He wasn't sure how to act anymore. He looked Naruto in the eyes. His azure eyes anxious for some sort of response be it good or bad. Sasuke put his untouched bowl on the coffee table, grabbed Naruto's and did the same. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tight. Naruto was completely at a loss. Sasuke had never shown any kind of feelings or compassion towards him, but Naruto felt at ease in his arms. Naruto hugged Sasuke back and put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder and heaved a sight of relief and contentment. When Sasuke moved to let go Naruto went with him. Sasuke was a bit confused. Naruto's body was completely slack. Sasuke moved to look at his face. Naruto had fallen asleep.

Naruto looked so tranquil as he slept. His skin looked to smooth and his light even breaths were gently lapping at his neck. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew he liked this warmth that seemed to envelope his whole being. Sasuke leaned back more on the couch until he was prostrate on the couch with Naruto lying on top of him. Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around Naruto and locked his fingers together behind Naruto's back and let his consciousness fade as sleep overtook his body and mind.

Naruto shifted a little, but stopped all movement when he heard a slight moan come from beneath him. Naruto shifted his gaze up and to the right a bit and noticed he was lying on Sasuke of all people. Naruto started to get nervous and tried to lift himself off, but he found Sasuke was holding him still. He looked back at Sasuke and noticed he was starting to wake up. Sasuke let go of Naruto to rub the sleep from his eyes. Naruto took his chance and got up. Naruto's cheeks were tinted pink as he backed up a bit still looking at Sasuke who was now sitting up blearily looking back at Naruto.

"_Wow he's so cute in the morning . . .! What the hell am I thinking??_"

Naruto went even redder and backed up a few more steps. Sasuke was now waking up fully and looked at Naruto confusedly.

"_What's up with him? Why's his face so red? Whatever, it's none of my business, but he does look kind of cute._"

"Naruto."

"What!"

"Can I use your shower?"

" . . .Sure"

Sasuke stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto released his breath he didn't even knew he was holding. Feeling a little overwhelmed he slumped back down on the couch to think.

"_What the hell is going on? I came home and told Sasuke about the Kyuubi and then I woke up on top of him! Okay I must have fallen asleep on him, but why didn't he just push me off or go home. That was a good nights sleep though. I feel very refreshed from that long hike back. I should get in after . . ._"

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when Sasuke, dripping wet wrapped in only a towel, walked out of the bathroom. Naruto couldn't look away. Sasuke's gleaming tone muscles and every dip and curve was mesmerizing. It took a bit for Naruto to realize he had been staring so intently at his body that his face turned the deepest shade of red Sasuke had ever seen on a human face. In fact it even made Sasuke turn pink at the amount that Naruto was looking at him.

"Uh, um, Naruto. Do you have some clothes I can borrow until I can get back to my place?"

Naruto nodded dumbly before getting up and slipping past Sasuke into his bedroom to retrieve the clothes. When Sasuke was done and dressed he left only saying that he'd return the clothes later. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. It was all around a tense morning, but now Naruto was hungry so he made a bowl of ramen and sat down to eat. Meanwhile across town at Sasuke's apartment he had just finished changing into his regular clothes and sat down on the couch.

"_That . . .that was not right. Naruto's eyes were roaming all over and I didn't even mind! I . . .I liked it. I liked it? That's creepy. I guess that makes me gay. What about Naruto? No one goes around him so how do I know what he prefers? Wait, he's always trying to go out with Sakura. Then why was he looking at me like that? Is he Bi? I shouldn't focus on this I should be training._"

And with that Sasuke got up and left to go train. A week passes and noting really happens and Sasuke and Naruto forget about the incident and things go on as usual. Sasuke had woken up as usual at sunrise and went through his morning routines and was first to arrive at team sevens meeting spot on the bridge. Sakura soon joined him. As Sasuke was trying to fend off Sakura he noticed Naruto was late. When he finally wandered onto the bridge his usual sunny personality seemed dimmed. Sakura had stopped talking to Sasuke when she noticed he was staring at something. She turned her head to gaze in the direction Sasuke was looking. Naruto was walking onto the bridge and stopped and looked at the two.

" . . .What?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

" . . .What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

Sasuke looked hard at Naruto. Something was wrong. The way he carried himself today was different, like he was some how defeated. Naruto wasn't smiling and jumping around and being loud like always. Something was definitely wrong.

"You're later than usual," Sasuke pointed out.

"So. I woke up late."

"Why are your eyes puffy then?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said not believing much of what Naruto said.

"What business is it of yours?! Just leave me alone!"

Naruto walked over to the opposite railing that Sasuke and Sakura were leaning on, hoped up on it, and sat down facing the river and morning sun. Sasuke was used to Naruto's outbursts, but not ones of that nature.


	2. Chap 2

**WARNING!! Major lemon in this chap, so if you don't want to read it I'd suggest skipping it. Also in case any of you forgot this is my fic there fore the characters do as I bid! If I want them to run around screaming "I'm wearing dirty underwear on my head" they will! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway on to the fic!**

**LAST TIME:**

Sasuke looked hard at Naruto. Something was wrong. The way he carried himself today was different, like he was some how defeated. Naruto wasn't smiling and jumping around and being loud like always. Something was definitely wrong.

"You're later than usual," Sasuke pointed out.

"So. I woke up late."

"Why are your eyes puffy then?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said not believing much of what Naruto said.

"What business is it of yours?! Just leave me alone!"

Naruto walked over to the opposite railing that Sasuke and Sakura were leaning on, hoped up on it, and sat down facing the river and morning sun. Sasuke was used to Naruto's outbursts, but not ones of that nature

**Naruto's Secret chap. 2:**

Kakashi decided to show up then. He was about to relay his exaggerated excuse for being late when he wasn't interrupted or yelled at. Naruto was pouting from the looks of it. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto and no one was fighting or anything. This was quite odd.

"What's goin' on?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi just now taking notice of his presence. Naruto was still a bit upset and ignored them all.

"What's our mission today?" Sasuke asked ignoring Kakashi's previous inquiry.

". . .Follow me."

Kakashi turned and headed off towards town leaving two very confused students and one irritated student. Sasuke shrugged and followed Kakashi. Sakura followed behind Sasuke and Naruto hopped down and followed them with his hands in his pockets resembling Sasuke at the moment.

Kakashi had stopped in front of a big house and waited for all of his students to catch up so he only had to say this once. Sakura was standing next to Sasuke and Naruto was standing behind them a bit. His pissed off mood had shifted back to his slightly depressed mood he had had this morning before the argument.

"All right listen up. Today's mission isn't all that hard. This is old lady Olga's house and your going to be cleaning it."

Sasuke looked like his mood had dropped a few notches. Sakura groaned in agony of the idea of cleaning. Naruto however perked up a bit. They made there way into the house. It was more like a small mansion on the inside and Sasuke and Sakura dreaded it more. Kakashi noticed that Naruto wasn't complaining or putting up a fuss at all. As the morning proceeded all three of them were assigned different tasks and got to work. Kakashi was hiding somewhere reading his perverted books as team seven worked. Sakura is currently cleaning the toilets much to her torture. Sasuke and Naruto are working on cleaning the floors. Naruto has a good steady pace up and doing a perfect job at the same time, but Sasuke's having a tougher time at it. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto and his success.

"Why are you so good at cleaning?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, "I got board a lot as a kid before I could join the academy. Since no one would play with me I had to find other means of entertainment," Naruto's face fell a bit, but he continued on cleaning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. He knew what it was to be lonely, but he had a family for most of his childhood. Naruto had nobody from the beginning all because of the kyuubi. Sasuke and Naruto didn't talk the rest of the time. Naruto was first to finish all of his tasks and Kakashi dismissed him. Sasuke and Sakura finished around the same time and were dismissed as well. As Sasuke walked up to his apartment he saw Naruto sitting by his door. Naruto stood as he noticed Sasuke approaching.

"Uh, hi," Naruto said fidgeting a bit from nervousness.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, could I stay here with you for a while? I'll clean or do other things for you so I'm not just free loading off of you."

"What's wrong with your apartment?"

"I, uh, kinda' set it on fire."

"You dobe! How do you manage that?!"

"Haha, I'm not to sure. So, can I stay till the repairs are done?"

Sasuke sighed and contemplated what it would mean to have him stay for a while. It wasn't pretty, but what could he do, he knew no one else would take him in.

"All right. How long is this going to take?"

"Umm. I'm not sure. They said it should be about a week."

"That's fine. C'mon."

Sasuke took out his keys and opened his door and walked in and Naruto followed.

"You can sleep on the couch I'll get you a blanket."

"Thanks."

Naruto sat down on the couch and looked around a bit. All he saw was a coffee table in front of him, and a window with black curtains in the wall in front of him, a hall leading to the bathroom and bedroom to the left, and a kitchenette to the right. It really didn't look like it was lived in. Sasuke came back and handed him a blanket and a towel.

"You get in the shower first."

"All right."

Naruto got in the shower, but when he got out he realized that he didn't have any pajama's to change into. He really didn't wan to have to ask Sasuke fore some, but all of his were burned in the fire. So, he wrapped the towel, which Sasuke had lent him, around his waist and went into the living room. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchenette eating. When Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto his jaw nearly fell to the floor. Naruto's tanned shin looked so smooth and wet, just bagging to be touched, Naruto's lean body, not to thin, allowing Sasuke full view of his toned muscles. Naruto noticed how Sasuke was looking at him and his face turned the cutest shade of red.

"Um, Sasuke? Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?"

Naruto's voice pulled Sasuke out of his little daydream and he adverted his eyes elsewhere out of embarrassment, his face now turning a dark shade of red as well. Sasuke shook his head. As Sasuke passed Naruto to get to his bedroom he inhaled deeply, breathing in Naruto's sent. It was heavenly. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Perhaps because he never took the time to get close to Naruto to get to know him, he just blew him off like everyone else, but not anymore. Naruto was so tempting at the moment Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be able to last the week like he promised. He handed Naruto some pajamas and went back to the kitchen.

Once Naruto was out Sasuke got in and Naruto got something to eat. By the time Sasuke was finished Naruto was already lying on the couch asleep. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel with the moonlight shining on him. His lips looked to full and unsuspecting. Sasuke leaned over him and gently kissed Naruto's lips savoring the warmth and sweetness of it. As Sasuke stood up straight again Naruto lightly moaned and shifted in his sleep. Sasuke smiled and made his way back to his room.

Sasuke woke up and looked out the window and noticed it was still dark out. What could have woken him from his slumber? Then, there it was. It was coming from the living room. Sasuke got up and silently made his way into the living room and waited again for the noise to occur. Sure enough there it was again. It was coming from the couch. Sasuke walked up to the couch and looked at Naruto. He was tangled up in the blanket muttering something Sasuke couldn't quite make out and then he emitted a strangled moan, not of pleasure, but of pain. Naruto started whimpering like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. Then out of nowhere he lets out an ear-shattering scream. Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he had sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled Naruto to his chest embracing him trying to calm him down and let him know everything was all right. Naruto's eyes sprang open and he looked at Sasuke with confusion until the contents of his dream came back to him. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's back and cried into the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Normally when these nightmares occurred Naruto would curl up into a ball on his bed and hug his pillow and cry until he fell asleep again, but it felt so much nicer to have a person there to hold and be held onto.

Sasuke was so warm and his murmuring reassurances were exactly what Naruto needed to go back to sleep and that's exactly what he did. He fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Once Sasuke noticed that Naruto was no longer shaking from the sobs that ripped through his body he realized that he was asleep again. Sasuke didn't want to move so he lay back onto the couch with Naruto still in his arms. Sleep came easily for Sasuke as well just then. When he awoke the warmth of the newly rising sun was streaming in on the two of them. Sasuke slowly let Naruto go and got up to get ready. He figured he'd let Naruto sleep in a bit since he had a rough night. Once he was dressed and ready to go he woke Naruto up. Naruto got up and around. The whole time this was going on neither of them brought up what happened the night before. Sasuke had made breakfast while Naruto was getting ready so when Naruto was finished they could eat. After breakfast Naruto insisted that he did the dishes as part of his payment for the free food and board.

The two walked down the streets to team seven's meeting place in silence. Sasuke was surprised Naruto could be so quiet, but if what happened last night happened the night before last he didn't blame Naruto for being quiet at all. Not getting a peaceful sleep, then waking up only to cry himself back to sleep was no way to spend the night when you had missions the next morning. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, he looked half dead. It was a wonder he was still moving in a steady straight line. Once they reached the bridge Naruto hoped up onto the railing and sat dawn. Sasuke leaned against the same railing. Sakura soon showed up and made her way over to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Shhh. He's sleeping."

Sakura looked at Naruto and sure enough he had fallen asleep sitting up. Sakura looked back to Sasuke. Why would he care? Was the first question on her mind but she kept it to herself. Kakashi was late as usual and as soon as Sakura spotted him she yelled at the poor Jounin. This however scared poor Naruto out of his sleep and he fell backwards into the river. Sasuke, worried that Naruto may drown in his current state, jumped in to save him. Luckily the river is a slow flowing one so it wasn't hard to catch up to Naruto. Naruto hadn't passed out or anything, but he didn't have enough energy to get himself to shore so Sasuke grabbed a hold of him and brought him back to shore and helped him to the bridge where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting. Naruto was still zoned out so he sat down on the bridge where Sasuke had set him down.

"Sheesh! What happened to him?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well."

"Oh well. There's no mission today. Sasuke you take Naruto back and get him out of those clothes before he catches a cold. Your all dismissed."

Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke leavening team seven behind. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him up, one of Naruto's arms slung around Sasuke's neck to keep him up. Sasuke began the slow trudge back to his place. Sakura followed as long as possible before she turned onto a different street to go home. Once they made it back Sasuke sat Naruto down in the kitchen chair and took off Naruto's jacket and under shirt. Sasuke then took off Naruto's headband and paused. He really didn't want to have to take Naruto's pants off to. That was just a little to weird. Sasuke gave Naruto a pleading look, but Naruto looked at him like he was half dead. He only looked at Sasuke because he noticed he was no longer being undressed.

"Naruto can't at least finish undressing and dress your self?"

". . ." Naruto shook his head. He couldn't even muster the breath to say no.

"All right. I'll do it this once, but I'm not touching your underwear." Sasuke said blushing.

Sasuke slowly worked Naruto's pants off blushing the whole time and not making any eye contact with Naruto. Once he finally got them off he got Naruto into some pajamas and brought him into his room so he could sleep in his bed. Naruto really needed the rest. Now that Naruto was taken care of he changed into some different clothes as well. Sasuke was a bit tired after that whole ordeal so climbed in bed with Naruto and fell asleep. When Sasuke woke again he was in a tight warm embrace. He really didn't want to have to move but he was hungry and pee really badly, so he slowly slid out of Naruto's grasp trying not to wake him. Once he finally got free he did his business and check on Naruto before moving into the kitchen to get a snack. Sasuke noticed that had slept till around dinnertime. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to wake Naruto up so he could eat or not, but decided against it. Naruto was finally getting a good sleep with no dreams from the looks of it so he'd let Naruto sleep like that as long as possible. This was all to good to be true. As Sasuke finished his meal and was getting ready to do the dishes he head Naruto yelp a bit. Naruto was tossing around in his sleep. Sasuke decided to wake Naruto before the dream got too much worse like last time. Sasuke took Naruto by the shoulders and shook him a bit calling his name.

"You all right now Naruto?"

"Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. Thanks."

". . .Naruto?"

"What?"

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Mmmm, about four or five days now."

". . .What happens in your dreams?"

". . .Nothing."

"Bullshit. You would wake up screaming and crying if it was nothing."

". . .It's none of your business," Naruto said quietly.

"It is as long as you're staying here."

"Then I'll leave."

Naruto made to get up but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and kept him immobile. Sasuke brought his face to Naruto's and stopped just before their lips met to give him warning, but he didn't move so Sasuke eliminated the remaining space between them. He kiss was short but sweet and Naruto could feel all the emotions behind the kiss.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, "I like you a lot, please let me help you. Tell me what your dreams are."

Naruto looked into Sasuke onyx eyes and saw nothing but love in their depths. Naruto gave a small smile and nodded his head. He then took a deep breath and plunged into the details of his dream.

"Umm, when I was younger I was on my own and had to take care of my self. Well I was picked on a lot. Most of the time I was beaten almost to the point of death. Most of the time I ended up with broken ribs and a broken nose, but sometimes they were extra pissed off and would break a leg or arm. Haha. I'm pretty good at first aid now from having to heal my own wounds. The kyuubi's power helped me heal that much faster as well, but it still took time and hurt a lot."

"Why didn't you tell someone or at least go to a hospital?"

"Haha. Your really out of the loop aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"People hate me. They didn't care if I was beaten. They were probably happy, and where the hell was I supposed to get the money for doctor's bills? I had to steal bandages and other things just for regular injuries. I actually got really good at being a thief. I could get away with almost anything. Anyway, my dreams generally consist of me being beaten and left for dead like usual."

The way Naruto talked about all of that so nonchalantly scared Sasuke a bit.

"Didn't you fight back?"

"Are you insane! If I fought back they'd have beat me worse. If I fought back I'd probably be dead right now!"

"Do you at least know who it was?"

"Naw. Too many people to remember, probably a majority of the village youth. It seemed like everyone wanted a go at me."

"How'd you put up with that all these years?"

"Oh I didn't. I tried suicide many times, but the kyuubi kept me alive because if I die he dies so he pours a lot of his healing powers into me to keep me alive. Self-survival thing. Maybe one of these times I'll catch the kyuubi while he's sleeping and he won't be able to save me in time."

Sasuke's mind was a blank.

"To much for you to handle? Sorry about that, but you wanted the truth to your questions right. Well there you go."

". . .You didn't burn your apartment down did you."

"You're finally catching on. Congratulations. You're right that wasn't me. My place was set on fire by some one in the village that really hates me. If you don't want me here anymore that's fine. I'll sleep in the woods. I did before I met you I can do it again."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The way Naruto was talking like this was an everyday thing was breaking Sasuke's heart. Naruto was so used to these things he's actually accepted them. Sasuke threw himself on Naruto and hugged him. Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's reaction. Then Naruto noticed something. His shirt was wet, and Sasuke was shaking.

"Sasuke are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"You shouldn't be used to things like that. You say those things like this is a normal every day conversation. That shouldn't have happened to you."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke enjoying the embrace.

"So does that mean I can stay here?"

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head, "Of course you dobe!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto and this time Naruto responded back. It started out as a slow passionate kiss, but soon turned into a starved kiss. Naruto lightly bit Sasuke's bottom lip and Sasuke gasped. Naruto took his chance and slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth running it over anything with in reach, which made Sasuke moan loudly. Sasuke then ran his tongue along Naruto's drawing a moan from him. Naruto took control by switching positions so that now Sasuke was on the bottom. Naruto worked Sasuke's shirt, shorts, and boxers off. Sasuke then helped Naruto out of his shirt and boxers.

Finally skin-to-skin Naruto started sucking, biting, and licking Sasuke's neck and chest until he reached one of Sasuke's nipples, which Naruto set to work on immediately. Naruto circled Sasuke's nipple with his tongue before nipping at the erect nub. Sasuke gasped and arched off the bed in pleasure. Naruto then switched his attention to Sasuke's other nipple before getting bored of the chest and moved down.

Sasuke screamed and arched off the bed when Naruto took his erection whole all at once into his warm moist mouth. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep from chocking. Naruto continued to such as hard as he could while he ran his tongue up and down Sasuke's length. Sasuke was delirious with pleasure. Naruto was soooooo good. Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer and shot his seed into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Naruto then straddled Sasuke's hips as he deeply kissed Sasuke again. Naruto's hands then started wandering and found Sasuke's entrance. Naruto slid a finger in and Sasuke gasped and clutched at the bed sheets for dear life. Naruto waited until Sasuke was used to the intrusion before he added another finger. A pained expression took over Sasuke's face as he took a deep breath. Naruto waited until Sasuke's face wasn't scrunched up in pain before proceeding. After a bit Naruto added another finger. Once Sasuke was all right again Naruto felt that was good enough and push his painfully hard erection into Sasuke's entrance after lifting Sasuke's knees so they rested on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto moved slowly until Sasuke had adjusted more. Naruto started to thrust harder and deeper. Sasuke screamed when Naruto finally found his sweet spot. Sasuke started begging for more, faster, and harder and Naruto was only too happy to oblige. After a while longer Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and spurt his seed. The shock wave of the orgasm caused Sasuke's muscles to contract around Naruto's cock causing him to reach his pique as well. Naruto fell sated on top of Sasuke. They both lay there panting breathing in the smell of sweat and sex that hung heavily in the air. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and drew the covers over himself and Sasuke.

END

A/N: All right I'm gonna be a bitch and end it there. I'm bad at endings so there ya go! Maybe, **MAYBE**, if there are enough peeps that want me to continue I'll do one more chap and give you all a proper ending, but if not I'm gonna be lazy and leave it at that.

**thinshadow: **there you go! MORE!

**Hieisbestbuddy888: **thanx for the compliment and there u go I continued!

**harukakatana: **thanx for the support it means a lot to me! -

**Keltosh: **sorry for not putting a warning but I did it really fast a school and I forgot.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Now PLEASE do it one more time!


	3. Chap3

**AN/ Hey peeps! I got a few more ideas for this fic so I'll keep going. If it starts out bad I'm sorry and stick with me it should get better as it progresses. Thank you to everyone that continued to review and all the new comers! Please be patient with me! If there's a spot u think should be different let me know I may like it and fix it. Helpful criticism is welcome!**

**Over View of story so far:**

Sasuke went back to the village with Naruto in exchange that Naruto told him how he got his power. Naruto told him and then fell asleep on him. A week passes and Naruto's apartment was burned because one of the villagers set it on fire. Naruto then went and stayed at Sasuke's apartment. The second night Naruto is there Sasuke learned a few more in-depth facts about Naruto and they slept together. That's where it ended last and now the next chap!

**Chap 3:**

When Naruto woke he felt the sun on his face, demanding that he woke and started his daily activities. It was a beautiful morning, but for some reason Naruto felt it wasn't going to be a good day for him. Naruto felt a heavy weight on his heart. It finally dawned on Naruto that he had a weight on his arm as well. He looked over and noticed his one time enemy and teammate was sleeping on his arm, but Naruto wasn't feeling joy or peace or anything he had felt the night before. All he felt now was regret.

Naruto slid his arm from beneath the sleeping black beauty. Unfortunately, for Naruto, Sasuke's finely tuned senses picked up the movements and woke. Naruto stared at Sasuke before trying to bolt from the room only to have his wrist caught by Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was serious and the contented gaze that had met Naruto's, guilt laden ones, was gone. A new determination flared in his onyx orbs. Determined to know what was wrong. Sasuke refused to let go.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't do this," Naruto's voice betrayed his feelings. He should have known not to get involved with Sasuke, but he had let his mask slip and Sasuke had taken advantage of his moment of exposure. He made another mistake, like the last one.

**A/N: Hey sorry for that, but I decided to make this a teaser chap! This way you all know I am working on it and to get you guys interested in what I'm doing. I know you hate me know. dodges flames Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Ok. I know it's been forever, but here it is. Thank you to those who showed interest in the rest of this fic. I do have a warning though. **

**WARNING: Language and I don't know what else. - So be WARNED!**

**Last Time:**

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was serious and the contented gaze that had met Naruto's, guilt laden ones, was gone. A new determination flared in his onyx orbs. Determined to know what was wrong. Sasuke refused to let go.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't do this," Naruto's voice betrayed his feelings. He should have known not to get involved with Sasuke, but he had let his mask slip and Sasuke had taken advantage of his moment of exposure. He made another mistake, like the last one.

**Chap 4:**

'_You said you were leaving for my sake. Is that how you had rationalized this? You said you'd come back, but you haven't. You left me your jacket to remember you by until you came back. You didn't really like this jacket, did you? I tried to be your equal in skill even though I knew you weren't coming back. I tried my hardest. I made no friends. All I did was train, yet you still haven't come.'_

Naruto had been silent now for a while and Sasuke was loosing his patience.

"What the FUCK do you mean? You can't do this?" Sasuke was feeling desperate. He wasn't going to loose another person he considered family.

Naruto felt a stab of pain rip through his heart. He knew he should tell Sasuke the truth, but he hadn't talked about _him_ with anyone. Then Naruto finally broke.

"No one even asked me what I wanted! I didn't even ask for this! He was the only one who under stood me! He's the only one who cared! I was with him for so long he was all I knew. I still love him."

Naruto fell silent as tears streamed down his face. Sasuke was still trying to comprehend what it was Naruto was talking about. Naruto was tugging at his hand again so Sasuke gave one big tug pulling Naruto into his arms. Sasuke was sitting Indian style with Naruto in his lap with his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's right shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist and chest. This alone calmed the two of them down.

"Naruto, please explain to me what you just said."

" . . . When I was little the person who took care of me was my whole world, he understood what I was going through and was there for me. He was the only one who would talk to or look at me in a kind way . . . but then he left me. I thought he loved me. I thought we would be together forever. I thought I would have someone I could depend on, but in the end even he left me. He didn't even tell me why."

"Does this person have a name?"

" . . . Kruama. He has a demon in him too."

"What does he have inside of him?"

"A wind demon but, he knew how to control his demon. He always helped me when I needed it the most. I remember this one time when I had climbed a tree to hide from the kids trying to beat me up. I had gotten stuck up there and couldn't climb back down. I don't remember how long I was up there, but I remember when I heard his voice calling to me. I was afraid to let him see me like that. I didn't want him to know I had run away from my problems only to get stuck in another. He found me anyway. He used his demons power to get me down. He had caught me and looked at me and said he was proud of me. I couldn't understand what he was so proud of. I had run away, but he said he was proud because I hadn't cried . . . I guess I've let him down lots of times now."

"Naruto . . . You're strong in your own way. Just because you cried doesn't mean you're any weaker then you would be if you didn't cry. You were alone for a lot of the time weren't you? Who were you going to talk to make things all better with? Who was going to make things better simply because they know what you were going through and sympathize with you? I can see how things would get so overwhelming that you couldn't help but to break down and cry. You're only human after all."

At that last statement Naruto gasped and his whole body went ridged. Sasuke stopped talking and froze as well wondering exactly what he had said to cause Naruto to stiffen under his embrace, but then Naruto went completely lax in his arms.

"No one's ever told me that."

"What."

"That I was human . . ."


End file.
